The Cry for Vengeance
by mjrahabim
Summary: A Soul Reaver story.... The murder of the Razielim leads the only remaining general on a deadend search for the whereabouts of her master....Final Chapter Posted
1. Genocide

"Kerfera," Kain whispered softly, running a red claw across my cheek. "What a Lieutenant you would have made." I growled at him barring my teeth. He only smiled. "You would have been a goddess placed on a pedestal high above your brethren." It began to rain. The droplets stung like acid. Kain didn't seem to notice. "I told Raziel you were different. Perhaps that is why he kept you to himself. Such a rare beauty for a vampire."  
  
The soft splattering of rain gave way to a downpour and I ground my teeth against the pain. Somewhere in the distance I heard agonized screaming. "What are you up to, Kain?" I shouted above a clap of thunder. His answer was a harsh and evil laugh.  
  
I watched as Rahab placed large barrels around the courtyard. By the way it had begun to pour; it would not take long to fill them up. I feared for my clan. I had not seen them since Kain and the Council had arrived. Where was my master? Where was Raziel?  
  
My master had left for the Sanctuary of the Clans a mere month ago and had never returned. In his absence our clan had become hostile and restless. Rumors that had once run rampant throughout the walls of Raziel's Keep were silenced. It was as if our master had dropped off the face of Nosgoth.  
  
The ground trembled and quaked. It had been doing that since Raziel had disappeared. It seemed that the earth itself were witness to some unspoken tragedy. The agonized screaming continued, the horrid sound cut deep into me. "You think too much, General," Kain said loudly. "What are you thinking of now, beautiful one?" I ignored him. I didn't understand why any of them were here. It was unlike Kain to leave the walls of his own Sanctuary. Besides, Raziel would be back soon. I was sure of it. Even in his absence we, the generals, knew what we were doing. "General!" Kain shouted. For the first time I was aware that I was being flanked by Dumah and Turel. Neither spoke nor looked my way, their faces remained expressionless.  
  
"What's going on here?" I blurted out, my voice nearly unheard due to the new surge of thunder. "What are you up to Kain?"  
  
The clans had always told tales of him, but few had ever seen this incredulous vampire who stood before me. Few had ever witnessed his true anger or felt his wrath. The sneer he gave me did nothing to distort his vampiric beauty. As always, I was in awe of my lord. But strangely, I was unafraid of him.  
  
"What's happening, my dear Kerfera, is the genocide of the entire Razielim." Before he could finish I screamed, the rage building up within me tearing free. I screamed until my throat was raw. The only thing louder was the sound of Kain's laughter.  
  
Silent at last, I glanced around at the deadly waterfall of rain and the High-Born Council. The two were not so diversified to one another. Strangely, only Rahab seemed immune to the rain's crippling effect. The shrieks of pain echoing through our once proud courtyard continued on, magnified now by hundreds.  
  
"Why?" my voice barely a mummer; so low I was sure no one had heard it. But Kain understood me perfectly and smiled.  
  
"It is your destiny." The choking cry I heard next was my own. What had we ever done to make him hate us so? Had Raziel asked him to do this? Had our master grown tired of us? Anger flooded over me at the thought. I would find my master and find out for myself. 


	2. Dark Dreams

I waited patiently as Kain droned on about destiny and the clan sharing the ultimate inevitability. While he babbled on, I looked for the one moment when concentration on me would be abandoned. I shielded my mind from Kain as best I could while I frantically searched for a solution. Raziel had often drilled me about safeguarding my mind from others. It was especially important that I guard my mind from meddling fledglings and deceitful Generals.  
  
The tension that surrounded us all in the muddy courtyard was as thick and unbreakable as stone. I could almost imagine my heart, a heart that had not beat for centuries, was beating out a terrible rhythm my captors were sure to hear. I was frantic with anticipation. How much longer must I wait? The longer my escape was delayed the longer it would take to find Raziel and the answers to my questions.  
  
Then, as if my prayers had been answered a vampire, his body aflame, stumbled into the enclosure. His wailing was horrifying. He was not the young vampire that I had once taught to hunt and to feed; he was a carcass of flaming ashes. Anguish occupied my thoughts, but I had no time for such things. With Kain and the others distracted I knew that this was to be my only chance of survival. My only chance for escape.  
  
Unfolding wings I knew would damn me later; I took my two sentinels by surprise and ran toward the castle wall. The winds picked up my haste and lifted me above my executioners. The unforgiving rain came at me from all sides, tiny needles piercing me to the bone. From behind me I heard Kain's tranquil orders, "Let her go. She'll meet her end soon enough." But something like malice laced his next words. "I'll see to it."  
  
In exhausted agony I fell into the eyes of Nurprator's Keep welcoming the dry entryway and the enveloping darkness that surrounded it. My head pounded with the dire cries of my brethren that I knew by now were dead or dying and I felt ashamed. Ashamed that I had run away. Ashamed that I, Kerfera, had suddenly found myself to be the last of the Razielim.  
  
What would Raziel say? Would he offer me mercy? Would he kill me? It would serve me right if he did the latter. Slowly but surely, the screams of pain subsided and I drifted into a fitful sleep... I was in Raziel's chamber sipping warm blood from a golden chalice. I'd always admired this heavy glimmering cup. It had been given to my master by Kain, who claimed that he had taken from the depths of an ancient vampire's lair. That vampire had been called Vorador.  
  
I was waiting for Raziel as I had waited for him every night since he had made me. My master had taken me under his wing (not too funny a pun is it?) and transformed me from a sordid fledgling into the General I was today. Or had been before Kain murdered my whole tribe.  
  
The chamber had been warm, much like the blood. A single candle lit the expanse of the room easily abolishing the threat of death. I didn't have to wait long before the massive door swung back on its hinges revealing my handsome lord Raziel. He was a tall vampire with smooth snow- white skin, long raven-black hair that glistened in the candlelight, and muscles that rippled as he strode across the room towards me. He gave me the mental picture of a panther stalking its prey and I laughed aloud. Then I didn't think I could imagine a life without Raziel and it hurt intensely to think of one without him now. In my dream, I held the chalice out to him and all was right with Nosgoth.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance, jarring the fallen skull. I awoke for a brief moment but before long I continued dreaming.  
  
The field was blanketed in silence, shrouded in a misty fog. Moonlight intensified vibrant colors of green and blue, and gave one a false sense of serenity. None of these things were to last. A war cry sounded from somewhere deep within the valley. The clans of Melchia and Raziel were at war.  
  
Cresting the hill the proud Razielim Generals were barking commands that would exterminate the entire opposing clan. I stood in the lead with my sword, one Raziel had fashioned himself, held high. "Kill them all!" The savage roar that erupted from deep within me was neither human nor vampire. I could already smell their blood as I readied myself to give the final orders for demise.  
  
"Stop!" this roar made mine sound like a mewing kitten. With this, the entire battlefield fell silent and cowered in fear. In a flash of brilliance Raziel appeared in the middle of the moonlit field, tendrils of rising mist curling around him like a lover's embrace. I was angry. "The author of this battle dies on the instant I learn his identity." Raziel glared up at his generals, his intense green eyes flaming as he scowled at me. "Go back to where you came from. All of you!" None disputed him. In a few moments, the battlefield was deserted save my master and myself. I knew without a doubt that he knew I was the cause for this conflict. If not, he would find out soon enough. "Melchia is distressed that his clan is so quick to anger as of late. You wouldn't happen to know the source of their fury would you, my dear general?"  
  
I feigned ignorance. " I know nothing. The Melchiaim are petty and of little intelligence. Is it my fault that they cannot think for themselves? It's not a wonder they are quickly enraged." I stood still, refusing to meet his eye. "Not to mention they steal our feeding grounds."  
  
"And that gives you the right to trample them like humans?" Raziel snapped. He was irate. The anger showed in his eyes. I nodded. "My brethren all have Generals that they can be proud of, but I." I turned away from him, hurt by his words. Had I not made him proud? The ensuing battle had been because of Melchia's clan, not me. Now I was incensed.  
  
Turning back to him I began to shout, "I am not Zephonim, Rahabim, or even Turelim! And I most certainly am not Melchiaim!" I swung a disgruntled hand in his face and he quickly seized it. "But am I yours." I said softly.  
  
"And I," he whispered." Am yours."  
  
The light of day was beginning to come alive outside Nurprator's Keep. A feeling of vulnerability washed over me and I knew I would have to leave soon. Luckily the rain had abated and would not be adding to my pain. But I was well aware that it would not be gone long. I would have to find my resting-place quickly.  
  
At long last, I alighted on the rooftop of the Avernus Cathedral. Inside there was sure to be plenty of places to sleep and not be found, no matter which clan ruled the area. Light began touching my wings and burning like fire. Exhausted still, I crawled into a crevice and fell asleep once more, tears of remembrance trickling down my cheeks...  
  
Night was falling rapidly upon our village. I had been trying to finish the wash for my family and knew that I had to hurry. Being outside the village after dark meant swift and instantaneous death. While I had never been afraid of them, I had heard tales from the men at the Wolf's Tavern about vampires that had torn a man to shreds with their teeth and claws. I had no desire to be their next gory victim, but never the less, I was.  
  
As I lay dying, I remembered feeling the blood warm and sticky flowing outward. The vampires were hovering over me; their snarls and snaps seemed only a dream. I was gasping for breath when I first saw him. His aristocratic beauty was undeniable. All my life I'd been led to believe vampires were hideous monsters with no distinction between one another. He reached down and touched my face and I found that I could not move. I had lost sight of the other vampires. It was only the two of us, one caught in death's grip and the other far beyond it. He picked me up and held me close to him. He was full of elemental magic I had registered. His eyes were green-fire. "Come with me, and I shall set you free." His voice was brook water running over a smooth rock. He had snatched my soul from the underworld and from that moment on I had served him. That was, of course, until I had cowardly run away from the annihilation of my clan.  
  
Opening my eyes I drew my knees to my chest; plagued with questions. Why had Kain destroyed us? Where was Raziel? Had he simply watched his children slaughtered?  
  
Had he been the designer of our doom? Where was he when I needed him? He swore that he would never leave me. Were there ever going to be answers to my questions? At dusk I would continue my quest for an explanation, avoiding death at the hands of Kain until I had what I needed. 


	3. Kindred Souls

Nightfall found me at the Serafan Tomb listening for the voices I'd spent nearly a millennia listening to Dumah tell tales about. Many times, Raziel and Dumah had regaled the vampire fledglings with stories of the frightening Serafan Priests who thought it holy to rid Nosgoth of the "vampire scourge." Even the adults stopped to listen to their tall tales. Not until I stood outside the tomb, did I realize that the Serafan had existed at all. Perchance their tales had not been so far fetched.  
  
The silence here spoke volumes and I listened. Possibly these tombs carried the answers I sought. As I made my way to the inner tomb of men that in life had released carnage like no other upon my kind, I thought of Malek. "Malek the Vain", as Dumah called him. Malek the unfortunate dog whose vanity kept him from saving those he'd sworn to protect. He and I were kindred souls. Our bloodlines must have been shaped from the same mold.  
  
Troubled I stood at the final entrance to the inner tomb and discovered that I could go no further. I would never have the strength to move the massive stone block that impeded my entry. Whatever secrets were held within the Serafan Tomb would remain a mystery to me.  
  
I had no idea why I would think of something so absurd at a time like this, but I began to remember the first time I had ever set eyes on Kain.  
  
He stared at me as if I was slime on the castle floor. Perching on his throne like some perverse demon, he sneered at me his green lips pulled back to reveal sharp ivory canines. I held my head up high and pretended that he did not intimidate me. Raziel stood behind me, acting the part of the high born brother. I had to force myself but eventually I found the courage to speak.  
  
"You are far more impressive than I ever imagined, lord Kain. All my master's tales and even the descriptions from the other brethren do not do you justice." I smiled, proud of my own cunning and wit. I'd once heard that it was better to keep your enemies closer than your friends. And for some reason, Kain didn't strike me as a friend.  
  
Kain held out a hand to me and I accepted. I could not tell how long our fingers stayed entwined, or how long we stood motionless starring at each other before Kain smiled malevolently. "You, little one.I shall keep a close watch on you. Our destinies are not so different." He murmured. "Not so different at all."  
  
I opened my eyes in the Tomb once more and frowned. Kain had seen something in me that I did not see. He had seen through me. He knew then what he must surely know now. I did not trust him.  
  
Outside, the night air heavy with the assurance of rain, I took flight again. The dark sky was quiet and I let the winds take me where they required me to be.  
  
Raziel had trusted Kain, just as the other Lieutenants had. They had worshipped Kain and deified him. He had taken to the god-like status like a duck would water. I could only imagine what type of man he had been in life. He had the humans herded like cattle and ordered huge furnaces to be built, belching smoke in to the sky in order to block out the sun. He governed the legions from the Sanctuary of the Clans, but never set foot into the habitations we called home. Few of the Generals and even fewer of the clan members had ever seen him face to face.  
  
He and his Lieutenants spent much of their time making bets on clan wars, foiling and helping plots along at their whim. It made me sick to think that the loser gave up a certain number of his fledglings to winner to do with as he pleased. Dumah and Turel always won and had their winnings thrown into the Abyss.  
  
Raziel had served Kain, as did we all. The clans, our clan in particular, were petty and jealous of one another. If our master experienced vampiric changes before his brethren, a battle was inevitable. But as our master changed for the last time, our clan had withdrawn from the others, knowing full well that Kain had not evolved yet. It was I that was worried. I knew what Kain was capable of. Our clans were the children of Kain and therefore like his children he was jealous and narrow-minded. Raziel's wings were undoubtedly not as beautiful to Kain as they were to me.  
  
I landed atop the Sanctuary that Kain called home and sighed. Surely Raziel was here. He was waiting for me to come to him.to turn myself over to the Lieutenants. Thunder rumbled and it began to rain, pelting against my wings with a rush of agony. There was not better time to make my presence known to those who lived inside.  
  
But the Sanctuary was empty save the ghost that haunted these pillars. On my first visit here I had told my master that I had seen a blonde hair half-skeletal faced woman. Raziel and his brethren had laughed at me. I felt her presence even now, but saw nothing.  
  
Amazed at the sight of the dark and cracked pillars, I sat on Kain's throne. Folding my wings behind me, I regally acted the proud and pompous vampire.  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard the shaking voice and knew who was speaking. I looked toward the doorway to find Melchia starring at me, the flesh of his latest victims hanging lightly from his grotesque shoulders. I had never seen a more repulsive vampire in all my life.  
  
"And why not?" I spat out. "I have as much right to be here as he."  
  
"The answers you seek are not here." He said simply. "Raziel is not here."  
  
"You know where he is?" I demanded jumping from the chair. My unused heart leaped.  
  
"The answers you seek are not here." He said again.  
  
"You're not still mad about the feeding ground battle are you, Melchia?" he smiled but voiced nothing. "Tell me something. Let me know he yet lives," I cried out desperately. But instead of answering, the youngest of Kain's Lieutenants simply floated through the wall and was gone. I knew in someway that he was right. But I was confused. If not here, then where were my answers? While it seemed logical to wait until the rain outside the sanctuary had abated, I could not. My fear in not knowing was beginning to rise up like a tempest. I could wait no longer. I would head home. 


	4. The Messanger

Although flight would get me there quickly, I wasn't willing to let my wings be destroyed by the rain. I decided to walk, covering myself with a cloak. As I walked, I allowed my mind to wander, it me brought to the night Raziel discovered that he was growing wings...  
  
We were alone in his chambers, as we had been the entire day. He'd been in a dark mood and the pain was evident in his eyes. I was afraid. I thought perhaps Kain had passed judgement on him for one thing or another and he was worried that his master would kill him. I wanted only to comfort him.  
  
I filled Vorador's chalice with blood from my morning's kill and handed it to him. Taking it from me, he held up the cup to the candlelight and sighed. "Kerfera, "he whispered at last. " It's happening. I am changing." In shock I had stared at him, unable to speak.  
  
"But how?" I finally forced out. "Kain hasn't." I choked on the words. He would be furious. "How can that be?" I continued to stare at him. "Does he know?"  
  
"Of course he doesn't know," Raziel had shouted. " Do you realize what this means? Can you comprehend what will be said?" I shook my head. The goblet flew across the room in a shower of blood. "This could mean death for the lot of you!"  
  
I sank to my knees, my insides shuddering. "No. You would not allow it." I said at last, my voice had been calm. "Kain would cut off his right hand before disappointing you." In one fluid movement Raziel was on his knees beside me. "You must tell him."  
  
"You're right," he answered, laying his hands over mine. "I will tell him. Most assuredly he already knows." I lowered my eyes; the feeling in the pit of my stomach had not diminished. "Tell him tomorrow."  
  
It had been a month before Raziel wings had grown to their full beauty. A month before Dumah, jealous of the transformation, had told Kain. A month before I had grown mine. A month before Raziel had disappeared.  
  
The daydream over, I found myself in front of the gates to my home. Where I would normally hear the screeching of brawling fledglings, the uncouth snorting from the adults, and the clash of swords from sparring generals, I heard only silence.  
  
As I slipped through the gates, I was shocked to find the courtyard covered in a green mist. Members of my clan lay in burning heaps littering the landscape as far as the eye could see. I fell to my knees, the sight too great to endure. I coughed and gagged the stench of my murdered brethren engulfing me.  
  
It was my fault they were all dead. Everyone I had fought with and manipulated to do what I wanted them to was gone. I'd never see those that I had loved again. I deserved to wither and die with them. My vision blurred and I stumbled to my feet. I ran as fast as I could, passing a myriad of charred and still smoking bodies. Raziel's chamber door swung eerily on its hinges and I gagged anew. What would I find inside? Surely it could be no worse than what I'd seen out here. Would my master be dead; his body scorched ash? But for all my imagination had brought to my mind, it did not prepare me for what was indeed inside.  
  
He sat on the edge of the sprawling bed, drinking from my master's chalice. He held it out to the firelight and smiled, his snake-like eyes gleaming. "You know," he said barring his teeth to me "Vorador had green skin and the ears of a wolf." I didn't answer him, but looked around the room for a way to defend myself. "He was quite mad."  
  
"As are you, Ovelin," I snapped. He laughed the sound inane and all together terrible.  
  
"But not as mad as our beloved Kain," he stood and walked toward me, holding out the cup. " He sent me to find you." I slapped the cup from his hand and it flew across the room with a clatter.  
  
"It's not surprising that Kain would send out his dog." I snorted. "And, a Rahabim no less." Ovelin was Rahab's top General. Blood thirsty and ruthless, he was a Council favorite. He killed human or vampire in brutal manners with no remorse. That was why none of the clans tested his anger. Kain had always shown favor to him, offering him the best of the vampiric world. In return, Ovelin would do his bidding whenever it was required. I had often wondered what kind of monster he had been in life.  
  
"I am tired of waiting for you, Kerfera," Ovelin threw me an angry glare. "Its time."  
  
"Time?" I shouted at him. "I know nothing of time."  
  
"Then you shall learn." He answered placidly. "And besides, don't you want to find out what has happened to your master?" Instantly my immobile heart began to race. A knot formed in my throat.  
  
"Raziel," I choked out." Oh Raziel."  
  
"If it means that much to you, then follow me." His wolfish grin frightened me. I was reluctant to do so, but if Ovelin knew where my master was, I would follow him into death. 


	5. Bitter Abyss

The cliffs of the Abyss were steep and rocky. We made our way upward just as the treacherous sun was heaving itself above the mountains beyond. My questions were still unanswered, but I hoped that they soon would be. I prayed for an absolution. I wanted so badly to see Raziel again, even if he cursed me.  
  
A new question plagued me. What would Raziel be doing at the Abyss Cliffs? The Lieutenants used these cliffs to rid the clans of degenerate generals and weaklings. I had been here only once when Kain, angry with Rahab for trying to kill Raziel over a clan war, had threatened to throw him and the entire clan off the cliff into the Abyss. I remembered how all the clan generals had laughed. Laughed until Kain had shoved Shaluba, a Turelim, over the rocky ledge. The painful screaming had lasted for hours while we stood horrified. When it had died away, Kain turned to us a classic sneer extending across his features. "Defy me, any of you, and find yourself a new home at the bottom of the Abyss."  
  
We continued our trek, Ovelin stopping a moment to grumble about the sun and Kain. I disregarded him. All I could think of was my master. At the top, where the winds blew ferociously, there was no one but Kain.  
  
"Where is he?" I bellowed.  
  
"You'll see him soon enough, Kerfera." Kain turned toward me, his face blank.  
  
"Where is he?" I bellowed again. Ovelin stood behind me, hissing.  
  
"Rid her of those dreadful things." Kain's words confused me. He waved a claw in Ovelin's direction and instantaneously, his hands were on my wings. Then just as quickly, he was tearing them from my body. Excruciating pain shot through me. And I cried out as Ovelin threw the pieces of my once beautiful wings to the Abyss below. I fell forward, unable to hold myself up.  
  
"I am so disappointed, Kerfera. I thought you'd have put up a fight. Perhaps I was wrong to think that you'd have made a qualified Lieutenant. You are weak." He snarled. My mind was not comprehending, all I could think of was the pain.  
  
"Where is my master, Kain?" I grounded out. "Where is Raziel."  
  
"He is not here," Kain answered haughtily.  
  
"I keep hearing that," I muttered. "If not here then where?" Kain knelt beside me and I caught a glimpse of Ovelin making his way down the pathway and away from the Abyss. I prayed that in the end, he would get what was coming to him.  
  
"You loved Raziel didn't you?" Kain whispered in my ear. He stared at me, the sun glinting in his eyes. I did not notice the sun's deadly effects on me. I no longer cared.  
  
" I won't answer you, Kain." I coughed. "Why should I? You're a liar and a murderer."  
  
"A murderer, child? Do you have any idea how many lives I've saved? Are you remotely aware that you live only because I allow you to live? You are foolish to think otherwise." Kain struck me, sending a new wave of pain washing over me.  
  
"Raziel!" I cried. I needed him. I could no longer fight this alone. I could no longer run. "Why, Kain?" I asked at last, my voice unwavering. "Give me the answers I seek."  
  
"Why should I give you answers, weakling?" Kain roared. "I owe you nothing." Tears sprang up behind my eyes but I refused to let them free. I would not cry for him. I would not give him the satisfaction. I was lost in confusion and despair. "And what would it matter if I did give you answers? You'll be joining your master soon enough." With that, Kain grabbed my shoulders and hauled me to my feet. He held me out over the Abyss, my feet dangling in mid-air. I did not fight him. I was prepared to join my clan in death. I was prepared to be with the master I loved in the dark and never ending Abyss. "Send my regards to your beloved." Kain whispered maliciously. Then, he let go. I felt myself falling and wondered if I would ever stop.  
  
When I hit the waters below, I screamed. I would continue to scream. I would scream until the death of my master and the death of my clan had been avenged. I would scream until Kain was dead..  
  
Raziel stood at the cliffs overlooking the Abyss, thinking about his death and rebirth at its hands when he first heard it. It was a scream of agony. A bitter cry for revenge that seemed to go on forever.  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** (Author's note: Look for the next story in this saga, "Purged by Fire." In which Ovelin tells his own monstrous tale.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** 


End file.
